One Weird Life
by AfterDark1
Summary: Well its about my weird life after I get a wish..... Trying to concentrate on Skulds side of things. Its based on 'Oh! My God!' by Brett Handy and 'Skulds Assistant' By Eucep Chapter 3 beta is up Please review
1. Default Chapter

You Thought Your Life Was Odd!

Notes: I do not own or profit from the Oh! My goddess series.

All the original characters are copyright © of their creator, Kosuke Fujishima

I have added some ideas from other fan fictions so if I have added an idea from one of yours and not given you credit I will add you to them.

I have been inspired by 'Oh! My God!' by Brett Handy and Eucep which wrote "Skulds Assistant". 

++++++++++++++++

Background information:

This story takes place after the movie and then a few years more down the road. Urd the oldest is around the age of 28 in human years, Belldandy is 24, Skuld is 19, and Keiichi is the same age as Belldandy.

++++++++++++++

It was a typical rainy day outside in Japan, not a lot to do around the temple when the rain is fallen. Skuld sat at her computer slightly depressed, "how can she like him so much?" she said to herself. "I mean he was a mortal and now he has wished for my sister to stay with him forever..... but I don't think he knows how long that is" Slowly closing her eyes she looks into the future and sees Belldandy and Keiichi together and two little kids running around the temple. Then she sees them all living up in heaven. "This is all too much, he cannot have her...... but she wants to be with him..... Why not me......" Skuld cries and then falls asleep at her computer.

++++++++++++++

On the other side on the planet....

"You know what's with this world... what do I have to be six foot tall, blond hair and blue eyes to get a date!" I said out loud sitting on the porch watching my brother and his girlfriend walk down to the lake. Well he is the middle child of the three of us, my sister is sixteen and my brother is nineteen and that puts me at twenty-one. Yea that's right I can go the bars and drink my night away but I do not really like to do that, it's just not me. "Well back to my computer to get some work done on that new artificial life project for school" I thought. Walking into my room and throwing on the radio to start work on the code. "I should check my email before I start working" I said to myself quietly. I often talk to myself some say that I am crazy but for me it helps when I 

am working on tasks that evolve a lot of thinking. I am also a Vol Firefighter for the town that I live in so I turned up my pager just incase a call would come through.

++++++++++++++++++

Skuld woke up a few hours later from her nap and saw that she had a message from the lord with the flag of urgent next to the subject that read wish assignment. She opened the email and read that she was to give a wish to a mortal that lived in the USA. His name is Matt; here the necessary personal information has been placed in an attachment with this email. "Wow the lord is finally using the computer that we put in his office instead of blowing holes in the roof of the temple" smiled Skuld. Looking through the files that were sent to her she comes across my description and takes considerable interest. 

Stats: 

Age: 21 

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11" 

Hair color: Red

Eyes: Brown

Field of study: Computer information systems, Computer Systems analysis, and a minor in Telecommunications and Computer programming.

"This could be a change from the other people wishes that I have had to give since sister granted Keiichi's wish" Skuld smiled to her self and said to her self "and I might get to see what he is working on." Skuld stopped reading and then stuck the attachment under current assignments folder on her computer and then got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water so that she could get going.

+++++++++++++++++++

After a few hours of fixing the *bugs* in the artificial life program I decided to give it a run and see what happens.... after I pushed the "run" button in the encoder a screen popped up and showed the progress of what the program was doing. Basically it showed a few dots in black and white start to multiply and keep on doing that with when ever they came in contact with each other. I was a bit thirsty and went down to get a soda. When I came back with a cold soda the screen had become more complex and full of colors in a 3d infinity logo. I sat there watching the screen flow in different colors and then opened the soda and poured it into a glass with ice. 

Next thing I know a portal starts to come out of my glass and a very sweet and beautiful girl appears from the portal and then floats to the floor. Skuld shakes her self off due to the carbonation in the soda, and then introduced herself as Skuld Goddess of the Future and debugger of Yaggdrasil; I am here to grant you one wish and one wish only. Well what do you think my reaction to this was??????? A simple ok was all I could muster out of my mouth. Skuld seeing this sat down and waited for me to come back to my senses and after a min or to she walks over me and waves her hand in front of my face and says "hello anyone home?" I blink my eyes a few times and realize that she is in the room. 

All I can say is wow, she is about five foot tall, jet black hair, and the most brightest green eyes, her outfit was something out of a dream, white skirt and jacket that is accented in red, and that mallet that she has well I would not put it past her if she has a bit of a temper!. Skuld blushed a bit after I was done and then I remembered that she could read minds to. Fun Fun. "Well now I guess your waiting for me to make a wish huh? Well let's see what my limitations are?" I spoke in a calm voice. Skuld replied in an excited voice, "well to sum it all in a quick explanation you can have almost anything you want short of destroying the world cause we only give wishes to people that are worthy of the wishes" mind you Skuld said this matter-a-factly. "Ok so let's see one wish huh???" I said then started to think about it and then my fire pager went ballistic with a fire call. "Just great perfect timing....

Sorry Skuld I have to go please feel free to use my computer and get something to eat in our kitchen, just tell my mom your a friend and she will cook you up something" I started to throw my coat on and grabbed my keys. I looked over at Skuld and she had her eyes close and seemed to be in deep thought and then came out of it. She looked worried about something and then said "Look for the little girl on the second floor under some blankets now HURRY!!!" I hopped into the truck and threw on my blue light and ripped out of my driveway to the fire hall. I saw that 3 people were and one truck was on its way out and waiting, I hopped out of my truck ran in and two min later boarded the truck that was on its way to the fire. 

Once we got there it was like an instinct to throw an air pack on and grab a hose out of the cross bed. I moved over toward the house and then proceeded to spray through the front door and make my way up the stairs following Skulds advice and figured it could not hurt to check and sure enough there was a little girl hiding under the covers, I kept her in the covers and hurried down the stairs and ran out the front door and over to the EMT's and set her down. After that I had a refill on my air bottle and headed back in and helped out putting out the fire with the rest of the guys that were there. 

Mind you this took a few hours but felt like min and as soon as the fire was put out I left on the first truck back to the fire house. From there I went back home to see if Skuld was there or not and to my surprise I look over at my computer and notice that she is writing code in my AI program and one heck of a stack of ice cream cups next to it. 

"Well I see that you enjoy programming to" I said from behind her and scaring her a bit. After she calmed down she said pretty impressive for a mortal, this program is a scaled down version of the AI that we use for the Ultimate force protocol... of course I added a bit to it so you might want to check over what I wrote so that you don't end up recoding something" I said smiling well at least you kept yourself busy and full of food!. So Skuld tell me about yourself whale I think of a wish"

Skuld went into details about what happens in heaven and her debugging adventures; I understood the mallet that she carried. Then Skuld got into her sisters, I kind of knew the Norms from a history lesson in college so I was on the same page as her, but once she got to Belldandy and Keiichi and his wish I could understand why she was so sad and why she picked on them. Hell having a brother that gets all the girls and your left at home with nothing so yea I knew what she was feeling. After that she started to cry so feeling bad I went over and held her because I felt bad for her so after a while she felt better and we started to talk about my wish. 

Looking at her and thinking how lonely she must be I asked her if she had a wish what would it be as long as it did not evolve getting Belldandy and Keiichi separated. Skuld perked up and said that she would like to have a friend like me to help her around since I seemed intelligent enough and she could use a good friend. "Alright Skuld I have made up my mind, I wish to be able to be a close friend and be your assistant forever" I said with a slight hesitance. 

Once I said that Skuld raised in the air and started glowing a pinkish color and then a beam of light shot up through my ceiling and into the sky, once she floated down she smiled a bit and said "Well Matt you wish has been granted" Right after she said that her expression changed to a bit of shock as I started to float in the air and glow a green color and then a green diamond appeared on my forehead and 2 green symbols on my cheeks appeared, not to mention that my cloths changed to similar clothing that Skuld was wearing. I was a white lab coat and white khaki's each was accented in a light green. After I was lowered to the floor again I then passed out…

++++++++++++++++++++

To be continued…….

****Well so far that's all I got but it will be continued, a lot more to come I am working for like a 12 chapter story maybe longer. Please I would love comments and to here where you would like this story to go and please feel free to blow the story to bits, it will just help me think of things to write about. And please people, publish your own works I love to read what ever.!!!!!

Thanks: AfterDark


	2. First impressions

Say What?  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw a Skuld hovering over me with a worried expression on her face. This looked both funny and a bit cute for her to be looking like this but what can I say, she is a goddess after all.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her, "Well I am not sure what exactly happened but you seem to have the markings or a god and dressed like a combination of a programmer and a debugger of Yaggdrasil" Skuld said softly. "Well I know who can tell us what's going on here so if you don't mind could you get me a glass of water please?" she said. I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then came back and gave it to her. She placed it on my desk and then grabbed my hand as she started to disappear into the glass. The next thing I remember is landing on my butt in a room that resembled a waiting room, next to me was a water fountain and Skuld. "Sorry I should have warned you about that, don't worry everyone falls the first time" She smiled at me and then helped me up, I was amazed at the room we were in, it had that feeling to it like you were to feel calm and relaxed. I do admit to this day every time I have to visit the lord I get the same feeling, but anyways, Skuld talked to the lady at the other end of the room, I guess to tell her that we were here to see "HIM". Skuld then walked over to me and said "he is expecting us so lets go", tugging at my arm I proceeded to follow her through the two largest doors that I have ever seen. On the other side there was a feeling of mass power, knowledge, wisdom, how ever you want to describe it, it was big. Skuld and I walked into the spot light in what I could make out is being the middle of the room. A very authoritative voice spoke "My son, Please step forward" I did this with a huge amount of fear and apprehension but did as he said. Not knowing what to say I but forcing words out "You sent for me?!?!?!? *My Lord*"  
  
The lord replied "Yes I did send for you, it seems that you have made a very unusual wish, one to be a close friend and assistant to Skuld, Goddess of the Future, Norm of Fate correct?"  
  
Looking at the floor and speaking "yes my lord that was the wish that I asked for… is there a problem with this wish?"  
  
"No there is no problem with this wish but I am wondering why you requested such a wish" he replied in a questioning tone.  
  
I thought about it for a few seconds and then replied "As far as I can remember I have always wished I have had a close friend, one that you can rely on, tell secrets to and vice versa. I have also felt this feeling that I should help people when they are in need of help; this is the main backing for which I became a VOL Firefighter. After hearing and understand how Skuld felt about Keiichi and Belldandy I could not help but feel bad and a peace of me went out to her. That's when I realized that I knew that's what I wanted for a wish." Skuld started to blush as I finished my little speech. "Wow I never thought anyone would want that" she thought.  
  
To my surprise he stood up and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and spoke "Very few have the compassion and honesty that you have, you also have this sense of determination that is only second to Skulds. I am sure that you will make a very good friend and an excellent assistant for Skuld. Now I must decide if you should be granted the powers of a god, this would put you as an equal to Skuld. Or I can make it so that your powers must be earned through a test to see if you can handle those powers and responsibilities that come with the title of a god."  
  
"Well you may think this is a bit odd but I think I should have to earn my powers, not that having them all given to me at once is not a tempting offer. I just think that if I have to earn them I will respect them more then take them for granted." I said confidently. Both the Lord and Skuld were shocked in my reply. "Why would you want to earn your powers when they can be given to you" Skuld wondered.  
  
After a few min of silence the lord spoke up with a happy tone "Well my son if that is the way you want it then that is the way it shall be." He then sat down at his desk and started typing at his computer then looked over at me. "I am assigning you a 3rd class limited license, your assignment as stated to Skuld goddess of the future, to train you in the discovery and use of your powers. Belldandy and Urd will also be aiding in your teachings, I have spoken and you both are dismissed." Skuld smiled and went over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Nice to see you again father" she said and then caught up to me as I was walking out the door.  
  
As we walked out the door into the waiting room Skuld asked "Why did you ask for the test verses just getting all your powers at once?" "Well here is an example" I said, "imagine that you lived all your life with out your powers, and then all of the sudden they are all dumped onto you. How would you control them, it could have some bad side affects, people could get hurt and you could even end up hurting yourself." With that she realized that it would be better that way, she had kind of never had to be put into that position before.  
  
"Well I guess that you should see where your going to be living now shouldn't we?" Skuld said then smiled. "I guess so but don't you think these clothes are overdoing it a bit?" I asked. With that Skuld gave me my first lesson to change the clothing I was wearing, I do admit it is a weird feeling but it saves on having to go out and buy new ones!  
  
After we both changed into some more casual clothing we headed toward the fountain and this time I was ready for the landing. Skuld and I emerged from a puddle of water in the grass outside the temple, unfortunately for us it was raining out so we both ran to the front steps. Skuld opened the door and ran in yelling "I am home and I brought a friend with me!"  
  
Belldandy emerged from the kitchen with some tea and said "We have been expecting you two for quite a while now, Karma-sama phoned me after you left" Belldandy was just as Skuld had described her, about my height with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was defiantly a very beautiful goddess. I could even see how much Skuld resembled her, with that I sat down at the table and sipped the tea. "I hope that I am not intruding on you or anything, I would hate to be a burden or anything" I said whale scratching my head.  
  
"I would be an honor to have another person stay here, and even better that you a guy! Now my parents will not bug me on living with three goddesses or as she things they are women" Keiichi said stepping into the dining room and walking over to Belldandy for a hug. I stood up and offered my hand to Keiichi and introducing myself, "Well if I become a bother let me know and I will adjust to what ever, I am easy going and very handy around the house or in this case the temple" I said this and looked around at the dining room. "This temple could use some work and I am sure would be happy to have some rent aviations done to it" Belldandy said with a cheerful smile. We sat around talking for a couple of hours getting to know each other, well more like me getting to know them but still it was very informative for me. Bell asked what I liked to eat and different things so she could adjust her cooking, but I assured her that she wound not have to change for me. After that I asked where my room was so I could lye down and take a nap, due to the new surroundings I felt a bit exhausted and could use some sleep. Skuld said she would show me because my room was next to hers and she was going to lye down to. Skuld pointed to the door next to hers and said "It should be big enough for you and most of your stuff should already be there waiting for you". I questioned this a bit but when I opened my door I saw that most of my stuff was where I would have left it at home. Belldandy came in and told me that she had copied my old room so I would feel more a home here; I then thanked her and then decided to lie down.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dreaming:  
  
I know I have had this same dream before and I guess it's a way of my inner self to deal with what has been happening lately. I was floating in what as far as I can tell is a room, its pitch black with only a white light pointing down on me. Once I calm down different images, words, thoughts start flow toward me at a high rate of speed. I cannot divert them in any way I just let them flow right through me as if I were nothing; they show the good, the bad and the ugly side of what I have seen and what I have to deal with. This time they were showing what I have seen today, the people I have met, and then finally at the end the people I have left behind. This sadden me greatly because I was leaving everyone I have ever known and thrown into a life with people I barley know, but one thing for sure is that Bell, Keii, and Skuld are very friendly, and besides Skuld is kinda cute. The image of Skuld is the last image I remember before starting to wake up, but as I am waking up I feel something heavy and warm on my chest, as I open my eyes and my vision starts to clear I look down and see a very small person with a red ribbon around her neck, she appeared to be sleeping very comfortably on me. I studied her a bit and noticed that her face resembled Skulds, but the wings were what confused me a bit. Well the mini version of Skuld seemed comfortable so I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, I must have dosed off for another hour cause I was woken up by Skuld herself.  
  
"Hey Matt wake up you have been sleeping for about 4 hours now" Skuld said whale shaking her head. I decided not to ask her who or what was using me as a pillow and got up. Skuld left my room and headed to the dinning room for dinner, and let me tell you it was a dinner like none I have ever had. The food smelled so good and it did not do it justice when it came to eating it, we had fish, rice, a salad, and one other side dish that Keiichi's mother makes. I was full on the first helping that she had given me, so I waited for everyone else to finish there meals before I got up and tried to help clear the table, of course Belldandy had no part in letting me succeed, so with that I decided I would go outside and have a look around the temple. In Japan I could see different constellations then in New York and the part of the sky that I could see was just like home. I hopped up on one of the railings that were on the outside of the porch and leaned back to be comfortable, as I did this Keiichi came out and joined me at the other end.  
  
"I am glad that there is another guy around the house" Keiichi said whale laughing a bit, I chuckled at this and replied "yea I guess being surrounded with 3 goddesses is a bit much at times, and they are beautiful to. I mean you have Belldandy, and I know that is enough for you, but two others man you got to love it." He blushed a bit "yea Belldandy has been the best thing that has ever happening to me, I know it was because of my wish that brought us together at the start but now its more then a simple wish, She knows me so well and I her, and as for Urd, well she has Brett which you will meet tomorrow. Then there is Skuld, she seems to think that I am trying to take Belldandy away from her but that's far from the truth, I am actually trying to make it known that I am not. Every time Skuld has come to Belldandy with a problem I leave so that they can talk in private, and after I check in on her to make sure she is alright, I look after her as if she is my sister, not my enemy but well I understand why she is like that and I only hope that she will see that." He finished with a sigh. I looked at Keiichi and noticed that his intensions were all genuine and hopefully since I am here I can help out with this, with that in mind I said "Well I will try my best to help her see that, I after all wished to be her closest friend and assistant, so maybe she will listen to me but you never know. Oh yea I was wondering if you would know the answer to this question, before Skuld woke me up, a small figure was sleeping on me, she had this red ribbon around her neck and these white wings, she also resembled Skuld?" Keiichi took a bit of shock to this, and before he was about to speak Urd interrupted "That is Nobel Scarlet, its Skulds guardian angel"  
  
I did not quiet grasp the concept of a guardian angel and Urd saw this in my face and said "A guardian angle is a part of a god or goddess that represents our true feelings and dreams, They also help us when we are in need of them. Skuld is still trying to control the actions of Nobel Scarlet but that will only happen when she her self gets control." After she said that Urd went into the house to watch some TV, and Keiichi and I made some small talk before he went inside to see what Belldandy was doing. Now that I had some time for myself I decided to do some star gazing on the roof of the temple, I hopped up and then did a swing that brought me up on the roof, once I got there I walked into the center of the temple and laid down and just looked up. I must have been up there for a while because Skuld came out and went looking for me around the grounds I just watched her look around before she looked up and saw me. "What-ya doing up there?" she said with a puzzled look, "I was just enjoying the sky and the fresh air, what have you been doing?" I replied. "well if you come and look I will show you" she said then walked into the temple, I decided it could not hurt so I hopped down onto the ground and followed her to my room, When I got there I saw a 3 flat panel displays and a keyboard, Skuld sat down and click the login button and the computer went to its desktop. " This is your connection to Yaggdrasil, it has all the quarks of the internet, email, instant messaging and IRC, it also has a translator for you so that you can learn our language at your own pace, although once you start it will come to you real fast. It also has a dictionary of spells that you will need to learn. Since you are only a level 3 god the beginner spells are highlighted for you. Once you learn them they will be checked off. Belldandy will help you with any spell questions, Urd will give you an introduction to potions and a review of your system administrative tasks, I will help with your debugging and engineering tasks." "Well thank you professor is there anything else I should know?" I said with a smart ass tone, Skuld glared at me for a second then laughed "sorry about that, I am just not sure how I should help you out that's all" then blushed, "Well thank you for trying and I will catch on quick as we go, never know I might teach you a few things along the way" I smiled. "Well I need to get some sleep I will see you tomorrow?" I asked. "yea I will, and I will wake you up early to" Skuld said as she got up and gave me a quick nudge and walked out the door. I sat down at the computer and started to play around with the translator and to my surprise as I started to read the screen it felt like it was downloading information directly into my brain, after about thirty min of this I got to dizzy and paused the program and went to bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued as always 


	3. Training Day

Training day  
  
I actually slept good for once and my life and the next morning I got up just as the sun stated to rise, this was around 5am which is a bit early compared to 6am but it was ok. I slowly opened my door and listened to see if anyone was awake, and like a normal house there was nothing, not one sound. I made my way down to the bath house and took a quick shower to wake myself up more, after I got out of the shower I thought of my training cloths and then sure enough they were on *man I love that trick*. I then walked outside and headed over to the main wall that runs around the temple, there was an area cleared that looked like it was used for a training area. I walked it over checking out the area around it and then sat on a stump near the edge. Using a simple mediation that my aunt showed me I closed my eyes and cleared my mind trying to make sure that I could keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I then got up and stretched for 5 min, after that I started moving in a box shaped circle pushing fist after fist forward in a straight line, *those of you who have seen the movie "The One" know what I am talking about* I added a bit more to the routine by adding kicks and other movements.  
  
I kept doing this for what seemed like 5 min but turned out to be 20 and I did not realize that I was moving so fast but I ended up digging a small square in the ground. After I filled up the grove that I had made I went looking for a staff, I remembered the mallet that I had looked like an over grown croquet mallet but I found 4 staffs laying on the south wall of the temple and picked up one and started to spin it around a few times getting use to the weight that it had. After I got use to it I did another set of moves that required quite a bit of concentration and skill, this is partly because the staff is spinning at a high rate of speed and I am also moving at a high rate of speed. When I finished a tall figure clapped and introduced himself, "Good show mate, my name is Brett God of Destiny" he said. I bowed and then introduced myself as Matt god of nothing at the moment, Assistant debugger to Skuld. We shook hands and then he asked if we could do some sparing to see what I had in me, I agreed to the challenge *I don't back down from something like this when someone wants to test my skill* He quickly changed into his training cloths and I tossed him a staff, after that we bowed and then began. He started the attack with some basic moves and I easily countered and added a few moves of my own, back and forth we moved, side to side, and even faster we attacked each other.  
  
Little did we both know was that we started to get a few spectators, it started with Urd because she was expecting Brett but when she saw both of us going at it she went inside and woke up the rest of them, Once all of them got outside all they could do is watch and quietly cheer for each of us. Urd was cheering for Brett of course Skuld was cheering for me and Belldandy was cheering for both of us. This was partly because Brett and I were putting everything that we both had into this match, at one point it looked like he had the upper hand by getting a cheep sweep move in but I let the move happen and I quickly made up with a sweep move of my own. Well after he got back up he charged at me and we started to move quicker and quicker, we were moving so fast that the only ones that could keep up with us were the goddesses, all Keiichi saw was a blur of us moving, and after several rounds of this we both stopped and called it a draw. We both bowed to each other and then we heard our fans cheer which surprised both of us, one because we did not think anyone would be up and two because they were so quiet whale the fighting was commencing. Skuld came over to me and looked me over a few times and then said "I have never seen anyone keep up with Brett yet" I blushed at this and then blushed ever more when she asked if she could practice with me so that she could bet Brett to. I told her I would and she gave me a hug, but when she touched me I flashed to a different place where there was a lot of people, Bell, Ki, and Skuld where around me talking about the festival that was going on around us. Then all of the sudden fire fell from the sky. Everyone started to panic and ran every which way Ki was laying next to me hurt, and Belldandy and Skuld were protecting as many people as they could. After I saw this there was another flash and I was back with Skuld, she looked at me with a weird face.  
  
I said that I just saw something disturbing and that I had a feeling that it was going to happen soon. Skuld said she saw the same thing, but since she was the goddess of the future she could see many possible futures but this one was the clearest she has ever seen, so with that she went over and started to talk to Belldandy. Brett broke away from the attention of Urd and came over to me "That was the best match I have ever had in quite along time" He said, I agreed and said "I have not had that good of a work out in ages" We both laughed and then went inside to get cleaned up, I was in the shower when I smelt the food that Belldandy cooked for breakfast and I could of swore that I was dead. I jumped out of the shower and then thought up some relaxed clothing and went into the dinning room to join everyone else who was enjoying her cooking. Skuld and I chatted about what we saw and she said "I want to try that again if you don't mind later on today to see if we could do that again." I agreed because I think we should find out as much as possible between now and the festival so if there is a chance to stop it we could and plus I don't think Belldandy wants to know what happens to Keiichi. As I was finishing my thought Belldandy's eyes went wide and I knew that she had read my mind, I then directed my thoughts to Belldandy and thought "We will do everything that we can to prevent that from happening this I promise you" and with that Belldandy relaxed and said thanks. After we calmed down a bit Belldandy got up and made some tea for Keiichi and me before she would teach me the ropes, which I might add was real funny. Once Bell brought the tea out to use she clicked her fingers and a file appeared in front of her in an open position and starts reading. "Ok let's see you're license reads:  
  
Name: Matt God of Reality  
  
Class: 3rd Class Limited.  
  
Medium: Water or any form of water  
  
Domain: Future / Present  
  
Power up: Oranges  
  
Assignment: Systems admin and debugger for Yaggdrasil, Personal Assistant and Protector to the Goddess of the Future  
  
Secondary assignment: Protect of the Goddesses of the Present and Past and the mortal Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy continued to read on over the less important stuff that I could go over later, She did point out that I had the ability to guide Skuld when she looks into the future, and that I had the ability to alter reality in different ways. After that Belldandy closed my file and started teaching me the basics, we started by calling my inner energy and forming a ball with it. Never in my life have I even seen two of the funniest faces in my life when my energy ball blew up in my face. I got the hang of it and I was able to form a decent sized ball of energy, the next part was changing it to form something like simple shapes. After this we took a short break before we started on healing spells. It was a lot of fun though I mean I made them laugh and I got a few good laughs in to because Belldandy was a bit rusty on some of her less powerful spells so they back fired on her once or twice. After that it was on to Urd for potions and some of the basic systems admin information. The potions I was very sketchy about because I have heard what happens if you don't get them right so I made sure I did not disturb her. After I made a few simple potions we moved over to her computer and she logged in. Most of the stuff that she admin was very simple in the bigger picture but as she started to move through Yaggdrasil's more complex areas I could see that this would not be like admin of an Unix server. Some of the things she was showing me made no since and others were perfect. She pointed out that I would get use to it quickly and everything would be fine or at least she hoped it would be fine.  
  
After Urd got done with her teachings for the day I took an hour break to relax and let what I did so far sink in I mean I covered a lot with Belldandy and Urd so far and "god" and I use that term loosely only knows what Skuld has in store for me. It looked like a nice day outside so I decided to lay up on the roof to catch some sun and relax. The roof was made clay so it was warmer then I wanted so I then moved over to a tree that was in the front of the temple. The leaves cast a nice shadow for me when I perched myself on one of the thickest branches there, once I got comfortable I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I started to dream about what I had saw earlier, Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, Skuld and myself were enjoying the festival. Belldandy and Keiichi were looking at the different dresses and Belldandy saw one she wanted and asked Keiichi for money. Urd was over at the bar as normal laughing it up with some of the other people at the bar. Skuld and I were looking around at all the different shows that were going on, like the dragon chains, the fire breathers and other things. Skuld seemed to be having a great time and wanted to see more so I followed her, one because I was her protector and friend but the kicker is that she had grabbed my hand and was pulling me everywhere so I had no control. Suddenly I felt like something was off and I looked at Skuld and it appeared she had felt the same thing we both ran back to where Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd were and they to looked like they felt something bad was going to happen. Next thing I know the sky is raining fire and hell hounds were running everywhere. Keiichi was knocked out when some of the blasts hit a building and the shrapnel hit him and Belldandy was next to him trying to heal his wounds, Urd was trying to fend off the hell hounds and Skuld was helping out, I was protecting both of them with what looked like a shield. I have never had a dream like this were I was watching events unfold. The shield held out for a little bit but soon it left all three of us vulnerable and we were attacked hard. It appeared that we were holding our own for a bit but soon Urd and Skuld fell and all that was left was me then things went black. I heard a voice calling "Matt, wake up! Come on wake up we have work to do!" with that I fell out of the tree that I forgot I was in and hit the ground hard. Skuld came over and laughed "What you forget you were in a tree?? And that landing must of hurt" I just looked up and grinned at her then got up and dusted myself off. "So what do you have in store for me???" I asked calmly. "Well I want to run some tests on you to see if you can keep up with me at all, show you how to fly, and use your medium of travel." She said with a odd look on her face. What I did not realize is that I had forgotten about my hair, it was every which way, I straightened up and we when to Skulds room. She handed me what looked like an over sized PDA and said "see if you can figure out the equations and when you're down come see me" then she walked out the door. I looked at the PDA and started to work them out, some where advanced physics questions that I took in my first year of college, others were peaces of code that needed completed, the last two where the hardest cause I needed to think outside the box for the answers. They were 3 dimensional questions that required a different way of solving them. After what seemed like 4 hours I had finished her questions. 


End file.
